Currently, a baggy conductive web causes significant problems in the manufacturing of photovoltaic devices on the conductive web substrate and can affect the quality of the final products. The manufacturing process of photovoltaic devices may include certain processes during which tension is applied to a conductive web as it passes between rollers. When tension is applied along the length of the conductive web during the coating process, the tension may be non-uniform in the conductive web's cross web direction, causing the web to have areas of “bagginess.” Bagginess of conductive webs is also known as a lack of “tension level” in the conductive web.